This study is designed to compare how effective various dosages of two different medicatons are for treatment of high blood cholesterol in patients with Type II DM. The two drugs that will be given at various dosages are simvastatin (ZORCOR) at 20mg,40mg and 80mg, and atorvastatin (LIPITOR) at 10mg, 20 mg and 40 mg.